My first meeting with
by wateveruwannacallme
Summary: Well... its a highschool fic. XDiscontinuedX 4 now. DeiXSaku Maybe its going to rated M later on...
1. Sakura Intro

Authors Notes: Hey! Nooby here! This is my first story! So… I need help on my writing! If there any mistakes tell me! Cause I know there's a lot of mistakes! And I know it suxs and maybe its boring! Lol! If you don't even like the story and you got an idea to make it better. Don't hesitate to give any ideas! No worry! I'll improve I promise! Lol. I'm writing this author's notes knowing people might not even read it. Lol. Anyways to the people who read this thank you! Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other Naruto characters! Lol.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Sakura Introduction

Hi! My name is Sakura! Sakura Harano! Please to meet you all! (Smiling) I'm 16 years old and I go to Konahana high school!

"Hey Forehead!", Ino said.Sakura turns around and sees Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"Oh! Hey guys!", Sakura replied.

"Hey! Forehead come over here damn it!", Ino screamed.

"Ino-pig! Stop screaming!", Sakura said while running to them.Anyways this is Ino! My best friend forever! But we always fight over childish reasons…

"H-hey, S-sakura h-hows your day?", Hinata said while stuttering.

"Great! And yours?", Sakura said bubbly.

This Hinata! As you can see she's really shy! Oh and she has a crush on Naruto! Ino, Tenten, and I, were trying to make them to become a C-O-U-P-L-E! But (Depressing sigh.) Hinata keeps on fainting whenever she sees Naruto! OMG so… depressing! Then would make a cute couple! Aww…

"Sakura? Hello? World to Sakura! Are you there?", Tenten said.

"Huh? Oh my bad!", Sakura started to chuckle nervously…

This is Tenten, she is like a sister to me! No matter what situations I am in in, she'll always be by my side. She is like my real sister, but not really.

"SAKURA!", Tenten, Hinata(OMG!), and Ino yelled at the same time.

"Uhh… Did I do something wrong? Guys?", Skura said nervously.

"Were you having a conversation with your inner again? God Sakura, how long are you going to…", Ino was interrupted by Sakura screaming, " No! I'm not Ino, she's only there is hot guys right in front of me."

Ino eyes are like this O.O "OMG! Sakura I didn't know that!" (Smiling evilly), "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Sakura gulped and started to laugh nervously…

So… this random, my life is, well at school. (Laughing nervously…Mentally )

;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O ;O

Hey! Guys! Thanks for reading all my sucky chapter!! Hope you gave me ideas! Oh yea I forgot 2 mention that I am a very lazy writer! So the story might come late! I'm sorry! But I do have 3 or 2 chapter done! So I'ma need you to Read and Review! Plz! X3 I need at least 3 reviews! That's all I'm asking for! So I can post ma other chapter! P I'm not greedy with reviews so dun worry! D Thank you 4 all the ppl who reviewed! Oh and ANONYMOUS reviews are accepted! Hope you enjoy the chapter! ;;


	2. Deidara Intro

A/N: Hello i'm back! Thank you for the people who review! Heres your story!

Disclaimer: I dun OWN Naruto or any other characters!

Deidara Introduction

Hi… My name is Deidara… Do I have to say my name last name? (Author: No…) K whatever un. So… I'm 18 years old un. I also like blowing up people and throwing water balloons at them too un. But the bombs are for peoples who pisses me off a lot un. Water balloons are for making fun of people and it's the 1st thing on my to do list un. (Laughing evilly)

"Deidara-sempai! What are you doing?", Tobi chirped. A twitch mark is on top of Deidara's head.

"TOBI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR WHEN YOU COME IN TO SOMEBODY'S ROOM UN!?", Deidara yelled at the top of his lungs, while putting his hand into a fist in front Tobi.

"I'm sorry, Sempai I won't do it again! Please don't hurt Tobi!", Tobi said while ducking down.Deidara sighed.

"Then let me dress in peace! Un. Damn it!", Deidara yelled while his towel warp around his waist.

"Tobi's sorry! Tobi will leave now!", Tobi said while skipping out the door.

"And close the door Idiot! Un!"

"Ah! Sorry Sempai!", Tobi closed the door. Deidara sigh. That's Tobi the idiot he's used to be my roommate but I wonder whose going to be my roommate next heh, I'm going to make him suffer. (Laughs Evilly) I'm in a gang called the Atasuki, I guess there are 8 of us in the gang of course including me, which is 9 un. The most important people we got to respect is Pein and also Konan un. I dun no why but we heard a rumour that Konan and Pein is going out, guess that why we got to respect her un… Which suck like hell un.Whatever I ain't going to name the rest of the Atasuki gang un… Tch I'm going to sleep. "Oi! Deidara wake up!", a blue skinned fish man yell up the stairs.

"Shut up! Let me get my beauty sleep!"

"Fine I guess I have to go and get Itachi to wake you up later on.", Kisame the name of the fish man grin wildly.

"O.k.! Just don't get Itachi here!"Deidara got up and went down stairs to the kitchen where the rest of the Atasuki are.

"My fucking Jinshiri! Finally!",(His god worshipper thing I guess…)Hidan shouted. "Ah! Shut it religious bastard! Un!" Deidara retorted back.

"What did you say fucking woman?" Hidan shouted back.

"Do I look like a woman to you? Fucking EMO-shit!", Deidara snapped back.

"Eh! Sh…" Hidan was interrupted by Konan,"Will you guys shut up? We're eating here!"

Hidan and Deidara bowed there head and said, "Gomenasai… Konan-sama… (Un.)""Alright then lets eat for the first day of school!", Konan said excitedly. Everybody in the room sweat drop anime style.

Kisame laugh, "Ha! You guys got own! Ha!"Deidara and Hidan got a twitch mark on the head.

"Shut up! Fish face! (Un!)", Deidara and Hidan said at the same time, they looked at each other and looked back down, with a mumble of words. When they had finish eating, they went to school! (OMG! School! XD)

Deidara and Kisame were walking together until…

Ha! it's a Cliffy! Muhaha! Nows review it, if you want to read the rest of the chapters! Tee-hee! Same stuff! Dude and Dudette! 3 reviews! Mi update more stuffy!


	3. The Meeting With Who?

W.U.W.C.M.:Hey Ppl srry 4 the long wait... Hope u enjoyed my other chappies D

Sakura: U didn't update 4 a very long time!

W.U.W.C.: Gomen Gomen… No wait… I thought I told u I'm a super lazy writer! ;

Deidara: Yea… Whatever… Start the chapter…Un.

W.U.W.C.: Ok but u guys have to…

Deidara/Sakura: Yea.. Yea.. We know (UN) Wateveruwannacallme DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING. Except the story plot…(UN)

W.U.W.C.M.: Hey y is the Except the story plot is small!

Deidara: Because u suck… un.

W.U.C.M.: Wat did u u say! D Starts beating Deidara up.

Sakura: So on with the story… Background: I'm sorry I'm sorry! (starts crying) I didn't mean to! (sweats drops)

Warning Warning Sasuke will appear! XD So… Sasuke will be a random one.

_**

* * *

  
Recap**_

Kisame laugh, "Ha! You guys got own! Ha!" Deidara and Hidan got a twitch mark on the head.

"Shut up! Fish face! (Un!)", Deidara and Hidan said at the same time, they looked at each other and looked back down, with a mumble of words. When they had finish eating, they went to school! (OMG! School! XD)

Deidara and Kisame were walking together until…

_**End of Recap**_

Then out of no where Sasuke body flew toward them. Deidara said, "Duck un!" Kisame turn around and yelled, "Where!" Kisame started drool.

Then Kisame saw a little tiny dot in the sky and its cooming closer toward him.Kisame thinks " What is that?" He narrowed his eyes. "I see black? No Blue? Hair? It look like chicken's hairs and its coming in very fast for a chicken with blue ha-"

Then the so called "Chicken with blue hair" collated into Kisame's face, which made a huge dent… Which made Kisame faint.(Poor Kisa… Laughs Evilly)

Deidara whistper in Kisame's ear (Well actually yelled, but whatever. XD) "I told you to duck! Fish-Face. Un"

Sasuke got up rubbing his head muttering under his breath.

All sudden Sasuke jump up looked around and said with a relief sigh, " I'd finally lost them." Sasuke stood up, when he was about to leave.

Sasuke look at Deidara with a curious look. "Are you a woman or a man?" Sasuke asked.Deidara's head had a super big gigantic twitch mark. "I'm a MAN! Do you have a problem with that UN!" Deidara yelled with his face filled with either embrassrament or angrier.

" Hn, yes I do actually… I can't tell if you-" Sasuke was cut off when a bunch…

No wait billions of his fans Cough came running towards him while saying in union, "We finally found you Sasuke-Kun!" Poory Sasuke Sasuke swore in his breath. Sasuke was about to run away from his so called, "Fan group."

When Deidara caught Sasuke's back collar.Sasuke turn his head around and yelled, "Let go of me! Teme!"Deidara said nothing, but showed his infamous smirk at Sasuke.Sasuke's face went pale. Sasuke's thought, "Holy Crap! Is he.. Going to… No! I don't want to die young!"Sasuke yelled in his mind.Sasuke head snapped to reality, when one of fan girl said, "Can we have him?"While the other fan girls put on their puppy dogs eyes."Sure you guys can have him." Deidara (Fake) smiled at them.

So… Deidara threw Sasuke to the pool of fan girls… Some girls rip up his shirt, pants, etc… (Muhahah) Sasuke was totally not enjoying this…

While Deidara on the other hand enjoyed the most.He jump up and thought, " Oh shit school! Un" Deidara check his watch. "Crap I might not make it there in time. Un" Deidara thought in his head. Deidara ran until he step on something bumpy. He look down and it was… Kisame.

"Hmm.. I totally forgot about him… What should I do…Un." , Deidara thought for 2 seconds and said in his mind, "Whatever I'm just going to leave him here un." Deidara kick Kisame aside and ran to school.

* * *

Well… I know its sux! R.R! Might not update right away… And its going to be a long wait. So bear with it! Plz Puppy eyes Thank you for those who review & also read! XD LOVE 3 : I thought this story sux. But thx 4 the review! XD Need 10 reviews Plz O


	4. Important P Maybe

__

**Ok first i'm very srry 4 not updating its just dat i dun feel the inspiration in The Frist meeting with... I'm goin 2 discontinue it 4 now! Dun worries xD I won't delete the story y waste a gud 3 months of working in my Brain 4 the first time? When i get the idea of wat story is goin 2 become. I'll write my hinnies off promise Man... aren't i meanie? Have a nice day! **


End file.
